


Bath time

by daskerlizard



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 17:37:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15954233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daskerlizard/pseuds/daskerlizard
Summary: noct has never been the most up to date on his hygiene and sometimes, ignis has to take matters into his own hands





	Bath time

The Prince wasn't going to wash himself, much to ignis' disapproval. He'd made several comments about his dishevelled appearance in the field and Noct was seemingly having none of him. He did know one way to coax him into having a bath though. Lucky enough to set up 'camp' at Jared and Talcott's hotel in lestallum, Iggy waits by the door, watching prompto and gladio disappear out of sight. Off on the town, probably to get drunk and merry for one last time before the long road to Cape Caem. 

Iggy knows an opportunity when he sees it, turning on his heel towards Noct. "So, will your Highness be taking a bath tonight?" again? Noct's whine of disapproval says it all. 

"You're gonna have to make me." He grumbles, going back to playing kingsknight on his phone. He didn't intend that to be literal, but he barely catches Iggy's 'gladly' before he's scooped up into the taller man's arms and whisked off towards the bathroom. "Iggy! Jeez...!" he retorts, squirming but contained until he's set down in the bathroom. 

"Now, what was that you said, Noct? I have to make you?" The way Ignis is removing his gloves and setting them aside, unbuttoning his shirt and shrugging it off... maybe he could listen. Just this once. 

"....Fine, fine..." Some of his reluctance is gone when he strips and sits himself in the tub, much like a child who wasn't sure what they were doing. Iggy wordlessly grips the showerhead and lets the water come to temperature under his palm. 

"Eyes closed, if you please..." Noct obeys, feeling the warm water flow down in rivulets over his face and body, soaking into his hair and making him feel warm and comfortable inside. "Is the temperature okay, Noct?" 

He nods in reply, slicking the hair from his face before simply resting with his hands in lap. If he had to have a bath, he was doing none of the work. Ignis rolls his eyes, squeezing a sweet scented shampoo onto his palm before he works it in against Noct's hair, the shower head discarded for now while he worked his domestic magic. Lathering Noct up certainly didn't feel like a chore. 

Ready to rinse, he massages his scalp with one hand while the other keeps the water flow steady, no suds left behind before he swaps to flip open the conditioner, repeating the process over. Only this time he lets it sit, focusing on the rest of his body with a soft sponge, taking his time and giving more attention where it's needed and less where he knew Noct was sensitive. He wasn't there for the incident that left Noct's back so scarred, they were only children, he couldn't bare to see something like that happen to him now that he's under his care. 

Shifting to face him, he rubs the lingering dirt and marks from Noct's cheeks with his thumb, finding the odd little mark and bruise here and their from their battles 'you really ought to be more careful, Noct...' He thinks but doesn't say, the little drop in his expression saying it for him, unseen to Noct who still quite blissfully has his eyes closed. Finishing his cleaning, leaving more 'private' areas for Noct to finish himself, he returns his focus to his hair, hosing out the conditioner with the shower head. Shortly after, a small towel is dumped upon his head, a larger one set at the side of the tub for him as ignis stands, redressing himself. "There... was that really such a hardship?" 

Noct shrugs, drying off his hair in the towel, keeping it wrapped around his head while standing to do the same with the larger towel around his waist. "Nah, I guess not, I just.... kinda like it when you do this." Ignis lets out a short laugh. 

"You could have just said." ignis retorts. 

"Hah, it's more fun having you manhandle me, Iggy~" He teases and ignis gives an indignant huff, followed by a drawn out 'really' before he pushes his glasses further up on his nose. 

"Come on, to bed with you, we have a long drive tomorrow."


End file.
